


K/DA Plays Just Dance

by Lily_Rhonin



Series: Poly K/DA Shorts [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, Lapdance, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 22:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Rhonin/pseuds/Lily_Rhonin
Summary: I don't think that's what the 'dance' in Just Dance means.Ahri and Eve torment Akali after Akali tries to get away with cheesing Eve.





	K/DA Plays Just Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Gameplay video links at the end notes if you wanna follow gameplay along. I was having fun with the game recently and then got a hankerings to write some K/DA playing it, except things get a little horny. So yeah, totally self indulgent, lmao.

Relatively speaking, K/DAs house tended to be rather relaxed and quiet. However, every Saturday night, schedules were cleared, and the group had a serious sit-down. Emotions ran high; rivalry sparked through the air like anniversary sparklers. Particularly between the group’s two youngest members, Kai’Sa and Akali.

 

“Akali gods dammit! How to you get the gold moves every time!” Kai’Sa threw her switch controller down with an annoyed huff as the last notes of  _ Havana  _ rang through the house. Akali looked absolutely smug. “I keep telling you, I’m just the better dancer.”

 

Ahri, who was sitting on the sectional behind them, laughed outright. “Akali, you’d better watch it or Kai’Sa is going to challenge you to a real dance off.”

  
Akali sniffed, spinning the controller on her wrist. “Yeah, but she has  _ yet _ to beat me on  _ OMG  _ or  _ Just Dance _ \- Wait, Kai’Sa, you pick this next one, I can beat you on that one too.”

 

Eve was sprawled on the settee Sofa, alternating between watching and reading, snorted. “The only reason Akali always wins is because she spazzes around, Kai actually dances.”

 

Akali looked mildly offended- but only mildly, because she grinned sheepishly at the accusation and shrugged. “That's how you win! A little dancing, a little spazzing. It’s a science, and I have a masters!”

 

Kai’Sa had her arms crossed, and was trying to look annoyed. It was a poor facade for the genial smile underneath, and she finally sighed and shook her head, turning back to the flatscreen TV. “Okay, okay, fine,  _ LiLi _ , I’ll pick this next one then.”

 

Grabbing Akali’s hand, she started using her controller to switch around. “Hohumm...how about…” she paused, before flipping to searched and typing in one word:  _ Rock. _

 

“Okay, Li, since you claim you have this down to a science, let’s see you  _ not _ spazz on this one.” Kai’Sa was teasing Akali, the latter of whom’s face was growing pink. She had brought up  _ Rock N’ Roll (Will Take You to The Mountain)  _ by Skrillex _ ,  _ one of Akali’s favorites; and the prime reason she was accused of dancing like a spazz.

 

“Fine! And then I’m choosing another one.”

“If you chose Bang Bang Bang I will hurt you.” 

“Do you promise?”   
“Eugh, I’m leaving that for Eve.”

“Ha!” Akali gae a victorious smirk before turning to the screen. 

 

Just as predicted, Akali won- purely through her rather professional spazzing. Kai’Sa gave an annoyed huff and threw herself down next to Ahri, passing her one of the remotes. 

“I think it’s your turn now.”

 

Ahri laughed and gave Kai’Sa a quick peck on the cheek, squeezing her hand. “I’ll avenge you, don’t worry. Wanna join us, Eve?”

 

Evelynn looked up from a book she had picked up, arching a perfectly shaped cynical eyebrow. “Join you? Dancing?”   
“Yeah! You like, never play!”

“There’s a reason for that.” Eve sighed and returned her book. “No.”

Ahri pouted, then turned to Akali. “Akali, you gotta ask her, she’s not gonna listen to me.”   
  
Akali chuckled, her gaze fixed on the game as she flipped through the songs with all the speed of someone who played on the regular. “What makes you think she’s gonna listen to me?”   
“Because you’re the only one who gets away with sassing her when she’s fucking you.”

 

“Oooooh -kay, Ahri I’m gonna have to ask you to shut up now.” Eve’s voice rejoined; she didn’t even look up from her book. Akali was pink in the face, but she laughed anyway. “Fine, fine; Eve, will you please dance with Ahri?” her she turned, eyes imploring. Eve rolled her eyes, finally peeling her eyes away from the book. “If I  _ do _ say yes….you’re gonna have to pay me back later.” her voice was flat, although the gleam in her eyes told Akali she would like the currency. Akali snorted and shrugged.

 

“Sure, whatever, just get up here.”

 

Eve sighed and stood, bookmarking her page before placing it on the back of the sofa and walking over, grabbing the control that Akali was holding up, offering her a controller. “Ready?”

“Mhm.” Eve looked less than impressed.

 

“Okay….” Akali grinned and; low and behold, she did not choose  _ BANG BANG BANG. _ She had flipped back to  _ OMG,  _ more than likely because they had already gone through all of the local songs- and she had a devious plan in mind. “I wanna see you dance to this.”

 

Eve gave her a hard stare, then sighed. “Fine.”

“And I’m gonna take a break.”   
“Wait, what?!” Evelynn scowled, brows furrowed. “That wasn’t part of the-”

“I never said I was dancing, I asked you to dance with Ahri. And now I’m gonna take a break, and watch!” she flopped down on the couch; Ahri doubled over laughing. “She’s right, Eve. That was pretty smart, for Akali!”

“Hey!”

“We should put on a good show for her.” Ahri ignored her protest, eyes twinkling mischievously. Eve, who’s expression had thus far been readable as mildly irritated, pursed her lips, giving a thoughtful nod. “I suppose it’s only  _ fair. _ ”

 

Akali abruptly realized the look in their eyes was downright  _ evil _ . And all she could do was give a nervous chuckle. They turned back to the game and unpaused.

 

Just as Akali had anticipated- and planned - Ahri and Eve were a sight to behold. While she wouldn’t admit it publicly...without a measure of duress, watching the other girls dance was always a treat, and she couldn’t say she didn’t spend a large portion of her time playing  _ also  _ watching the others.

 

Ahri and Eve seemed to have presumed as much, and were now making a show of themselves, scoring aside, and were both casting sly glances at Akali over their shoulders. 

 

Akali, as much as she tried to hide it, was dying. 

 

Kai’Sa was trying not to laugh too hard, although she couldn’t talk much. She was enjoying it as much as Akali was, but unlike Akali, was much harder to fluster in these situations. And Ahri was definitely not helping.

 

The gumiho had danced closer to Akali, and was now moving across her lap, grinning salaciously as she danced - completely ignoring the on-screen ques and dances, making up her own at this point.

 

Eve was still dancing to the game, but she was starting to get...well, distracted. Akali’s eyes were darting between her and Ahri, and Evelynn couldn’t help but smirk at the way Akali’s face had become twisted and red as she tried not to squeak.

 

Kai’Sa seemed to be having the time of her life watching Evelynn and Ahri torment Akali, although she was getting a little warm in the face. She laughed when Ahri finally stepped away from Akali and the rapper looked on the verge of imminent death. 

 

She was sitting on her hands as if she was trying to hold them back, her skin unusually pale while her face was scarlet, her lower lip pinched between her teeth. Ahri seemed to be fully aware of the effect she had had on the younger girl and was grinning devilishly.

 

“I think I left her alive enough for you to take a turn, Kai’Sa or...Eve.” She smiled innocently at Evelynn, who had been watching in amusement while she tried to keep up with the moves flashing on screen. 

 

She sighed wearily, rolling her shoulders. “Honestly, Ahri, I’d call you cruel, but….I think she deserves it. And sorry, Kai’Sa, but I think I’m gonna have to claim this spot from you.” her voice grew almost icy, still dripping sweetly, but edged in a way only Evelynn could do.

 

Kai’Sa had no issue relenting here; she was still taking great enjoyment in this, and as it were, Ahri had started shuffling in her direction, sparing her a wink whenever she had the chance. 

 

Unfortunately for Akali, Evelynn had spared her no such foreplay and had strode straight over to her, and was dancing directly on her lap, eyes positively  _ evil _ , lashers just hidden from view, and occasionally dusting across Akali’s skin. Kai’Sa almost felt sorry for her; she knew how much that would rile Akali up, as she had seen Evelynn tie her up with them  _ plenty  _ of times _. _

 

Poor Akali was scarcely trying to hide the whimpering little noises she made, squirming helplessly. She knew better than to touch Eve without permission, and Eve knew this just as well as she did, and seemed to by taking full advantage of this, grinding on her lap and pressing into her hips, turning sometimes to kiss her anywhere  _ but _ her lips, and leaving the rapper panting, eyes partially closed as she fought with her self control.

 

Ahri and already finished and was sprawled across Kai’Sa’s lap, teasing the dancer gently while she watched Eve and Akali. “Are you jealous, Peaches?”   
“Nope, I have to give Akali props, I’d have passed out by now.”

“So I  _ shouldn't.... _ also...give you a lapdance.”    
“Oh gods, please don’t, I’ll die on the spot.” Kai’Sa giggled as Ahri kissed her teasingly, a hand wrapped around the back of her neck and kneading at the sensitive skin there, a thumb stroking her just behind the ear. 

 

She tore her gaze away from Akali and Eve for only a split second to glance up at Ahri, when her eyes snapped back as Akali finally let out a tormented squeak.

 

“Eve, holy shit please stop! I’m sorry!”

 

Eve looked triumphant; but nowhere near satisfied. “Maybe you’ll think twice about trying to trick me.”   
“It wasn’t-”

“Did I say you could talk?”

  
“....no!” Akali’s voice struggled out as a barely audible squeak as Eve reached down, pressing a finger against Akali’s still-clothed center, barriered only by boxer shorts. Which, Kai’Sa could see, were becoming increasingly wet. It was barely visible from this distance anyway, but she knew she was right when Evelynn’s face became even more arrogant.

 

“You seem a little soaked, kitten. I wonder why?” Eve’s voice was so smooth, almost dangerous. Kai’Sa would have shrunk into herself if that tone had been directed at her, but watching Akali’s eyes flash defiantly- it was way hotter than it should have been. What Kai’Sa found intimidating, Akali only saw as a challenge.

 

Eve simply laughed- the look had not escaped her gaze, but Akali was doing her best to behave, obviously not wanting to antagonize Evelynn further.    
“Aw, kitten can hold her tongue! How adorable.” Eve’s voice rumbled from her chest in a deep purr- Kai’Sa felt it shiver through Ahri, and watched Akali shudder, still silenced by Eve’s admonishment from earlier.

 

“I think someone finally beat Akali.” Kai’Sa spoke up, her eyes gentle, her voice teasing as she directed the comment at Akali.

 

The rapper groaned. She wanted to speak- she glanced at Eve pleadingly, who rolled her eyes and nodded.

 

“Neither of you even finished the song!”   
“Do I need to?”   
“Eve,” Kai’Sa again. “I don’t think you should, I don’t think Akali would live through the rest of it.” She chuckled, but Akali gave her a grateful look. The rapper had a tendency to get herself into trouble, and while Kai’Sa was not usually one to intervene, she did pity the young vocalist.

 

Words were a trap, especially in the presence of someone like Evelynn.

 

Evelynn sighed, still planted across Akali’s lap. “I suppose. Akali,” She looked down at the rapper, who’s eyes were now wide as if she were looking for the nearest escape- as if she would actually ever run from Evelynn. “You should thank Kai’Sa. You can touch me now.”

 

“Augh!” Kai’Sa laughed as Akali gave a relieved noise of exclamation and buried her face in Eve’s breasts. Ahri, who had been kissing her way down Kai’Sa’s neck, paused and giggled. “Evelynn, showing mercy! Well I’ll be!”

 

Eve scowled playfully over her shoulder at Ahri. “Do you want to be next?”   
  
“No! No! I was kidding!” Ahri held up her hands in surrender, although the look on her face said she had considered continuing to prod Eve. “I’ll be quiet! I see I should take notes from Akali on the whole silence thing.”

 

Akali was too preoccupied to even shoot back a retort, although she glanced over at Ahri for a split second. She quickly returned her gaze to Evelynn’s chest, however- “Akali’s mouth is too full of titty to answer, that’s Eve’s real method for shutting her up.” Kai’Sa laughed aloud; Akali finally pulled back with a withering glare at her two girlfriends, sitting just far enough away she couldn’t actually  _ do _ anything about their teasings. 

 

“You guys are ganging up on me now.” her voice came far whinier than she had intended, which elicited another bout of laughter from the girls. Evelynn frowned down at her. “You were doing so good with that mouth of yours.”

 

Akali snorted and gave the other two a rude gesture before reabsorbing herself with her task. She was not about to lose her reward for previously behaving because she was mouthing off to Kai’Sa and Ahri, and while she hadn’t needed Eve’s warning, she wasn’t going to push her luck any further.

 

Besides, Eve had reach down, slipping her hand in Akali’s boxers, tilting her head gleefully as Akali moaned into her chest. If she kept this up, she was definitely going to come; with Ahri and Kai’Sa watching, no less. At this point, she was pretty sure her soul was going to depart her body. Especially if Eve decided she hadn’t had enough, and dragged her off again.

 

But Kai’Sa had other plans. She leaned forward, throwing a remote at Akali and bumping her in the arm.

  
“Hey, Li!”   
“Mph.”   
“I think I’m ready for a rematch when you’re done there.”

 

Akali groaned tilting her head back as she finally surrendered Eve’s breast, her breath coming too fast now to keep up with by just breathing through her nose. Of course Kai’Sa wanted a rematch after.

 

Death was definitely going to happen. Definitely Akalis’.

 

She gasped as she felt Eve’s fingers suddenly merciless against her, eyes snapping all the way open. “Eve please-”   
“Nope!” Eve almost chirped. She was taking way too much pleasure in this, and glancing over, she could see the reason Ahri and Kai’Sa had stopped tormenting her was because Kai’Sa’s face was nestled between Ahri’s legs, the gumiho’s back arched, watching Akali and Eve as she panted through her nose.

 

She, however, was not too far gone that she couldn’t smirk at Akali, who immediately coloured red and looked away quickly, moaning as Eve bent to her neck, drawing her skin between her teeth. Her bites were gentle- but her free hand was not, nails digging into the soft flesh of Akali’s back and shoulder until Akali was breathing so hard she couldn’t focus.

 

“Eve- Eve, Eve!” she gasped the words out, trying to form a coherent sentence. Or, rather, a request. “I’m gonna come- I, please.” she recalled the last time she  _ hadn’t _ asked. How Eve had brought her so close to a second, and then, as punishment, kept her on that edge before pulling away, leaving her bound in her lashers and unable to even relieve herself.

 

The demoness laughed; Ahri snorted, although her lip was pinched between her teeth as she breathed hard between her teeth. She could only wonder how Evelynn had managed to get the rogue to listen to her every word like this. 

 

Akali was a force to be reckoned with; as much of a dork as she was, she still had a fire that Ahri had found hard to judge in the bedroom. 

  
Then again...she didn’t really  _ have _ to wonder. She had been on Akali’s end of Eve’s tormenting before. The succubus was domineering in a way that made you want to listen to her every word. You didn’t want to disappoint her. Seeing that spark of approval in her eye when you did something she liked was reward enough for just about anything.

 

Ahri was snapped out of her musings when she felt Kai’Sa’s tongue move with renewed energy against her clit, fast and aggressive until Ahri’s pupils were almost round, one hand dug into the sofa cushion, the other tangled in Kai’Sa’s bright violet hair, pulling it far harder than she had intended. She was surprised Kai’Sa didn’t yelp- although the dancer did give a surprised squeal when the tip of Ahri’s tail, wagging uncontrollably, smacked her in the cheek. 

 

“Sorry!”   
“It’s fine!”

Looking down at Kai’Sa’s face made Ahri melt anew; she was so cute, especially with her hair mussed and tangled like this, eyes bright despite her accidental whacking. And then- Ahri cried out suddenly, her voice cracking, body shuddering as she was overcome by her climax, legs wrapped around Kai’Sa’s shoulders as Ahri dimly tried not to hurt the other girl.

 

She came down just in time to see Akali’s glaze flick from her back to Eve, the look in her eyes sending a new rush through her. Akali’s eyes were a mix of hunger and veneration; spiked from watching Ahri cum, but directed entirely at Eve. It was both hot and completely adorable. 

 

Ahri loved every single one of them, but she knew how taken Akali was with Eve; and Ahri suspected, Eve was just as smitten with Akali, with the amount of bullshit she let the young rapper get away with. It made her heart warm, her face always twitching into a foolish smile.

 

Kai’Sa was leaning back, panting and running her tongue over her lips- Ahri beckoned her over, eyes questioning, but she shook her head, chuckling. “Later- I’m still gonna beat Akali-” she raised her voice. “First!”

 

Her last words were drowned as Akali came so loudly Ahri’s ears twitched back as if to escape from the rather startling noise, although she couldn’t tear her eyes away from the rapper; her body was stiff and shivering, Eve having finally granted Akali the permission she needed to allow her body to fold to the climax. Her body was arched into Evelynn’s, the vocalist’s free hand supporting her in the small of her back and holding her closer until the rogue finally collapsed, chest heaving as she fought to regulate her breathing.

 

Kai’Sa was grinning as Akali slumped against the couch, groaning. Eve was still straddling her, and looked up with a devilish smile at Kai’Sa, although she seemed just as breathless.

“I think she’s good and tired now.”   
  
Akali moaned and closed her eyes. “That’s not...that’s not fair.” she was still trying to catch her breath, although it was coming much slower now. “Give me like...ten minutes...then...I’ll beat your ass. I swear.”

 

Kai’Sa stuck her tongue out. “Five.”

“Eight?”   
“Six, take it or leave it.”   
“Ugh, fine!”

 

Akali silently swore to herself never to brag about beating Kai’Sa again. 

**Author's Note:**

> JD2019 (And some other years) Gameplay videos so you can get an idea of gameplay if you've never seen these particular songs:  
> OMG: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VuwCyuoZUR0  
> Havana: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CjNLPZmJIls  
> Rock N' Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dSN11_Ay6B4&t=13s  
> Just Dance: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mfQBlsL-iGc  
> BANG BANG BANG: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QJEeOqnW3cU


End file.
